Michelle Jones
Michelle Jones (better known as MJ) is a character from Spider-Man: Homecoming and the deuteragonist of the sequel Spider-Man: Far From Home. Background Development Director Jon Watts revealed in an interview that the primary inspirations for Michelle Jones were Allison Reynolds from The Breakfast Club and Lindsay Weir from Freaks and Geeks.‘Spider-Man: Homecoming’ Set Visit: Everything We Learned In regards to Michelle Jones' backstory, Chris McKenna and Erik Sommers originally wrote a scene for Spider-Man: Homecoming which heavily implied that Michelle comes from a bad home, with no one to pick up her after classes or meet her at the bus after returning from Washington, D.C., leading Peter Parker and Aunt May to offer her a ride home. Although McKenna and Sommers did not know if the scene was filmed or not, they think that this backstory is alluded by the many things MJ says in Spider-Man: Far From Home.'Spider-Man: Far From Home' Team Considered a Donald Glover Cameo Appearances ''Spider-Man: Homecoming Michelle Jones is a student at Midtown School of Science and Technology. She is a classmate of Peter Parker, and is a member of the school's Academic Decathlon team. Jones called Parker and Ned Leeds losers for staring at Liz Allan for too long. When Leeds asked why she sat at their table, she replied that she didn't have any friends, and returned to reading her book. Jones read the book ''Of Human Bondage throughout the entirety of gym class, even while she was supposed to be doing curl-ups. A member of the Academic Decathlon team, Liz Toomes, threw a party at her house. Jones attended, but when Parker and Ned Leeds arrived, she called them losers for attending. When Leeds pointed out that she was attending the party as well, she gave them a quirky look and said, "am I?" Jones joined the Academic Decathlon team for the field trip to Washington, D.C. to participate in the finals. She questioned Mr. Harrington on the timetable for the trip because she wanted to get in some light protesting while in the nation's capitol. She correctly answered the last question of the Decathlon, winning the competition for the team. On the way to Washington, Parker and Leeds noticed increased activity around the damaged Triskelion structure, with Jones explaining that Damage Control was still cleaning up the mess after Captain America caused the Helicarriers to crash for seemingly no reason. While Leeds states that he did it to save them, Jones rebuffs him and declares that this is what they want the public to think. After the Decathlon, Mr. Harrington took them to the Washington Monument. Jones refused to go up to the top, not wanting to visit a building that had been built by slavers. While she waited at the bottom, an explosion at the top trapped her teammates in the monument's elevator. When Spider-Man arrived, Jones informed him that her friends were in the elevator. Spider-Man successfully saved the trapped Academic Decathlon team. Jones sat next to Parker when he was issued a detention for attempting to skip class. After Parker left, Coach Wilson asked Jones why she was there, as she did not have detention. Jones answered that she enjoyed sketching people in crisis, and showed him a drawing she'd made of him. Following the revelation that Liz Toomes' father was the Vulture, she was forced to move to Oregon with her mother. In the wake of her leaving, Jones was made the captain of the team. She told her teammates that her friends called her "MJ". When Peter received a message and had to leave, Jones looked at him with suspicion and asked what was he up to. She then laughed and told him she was kidding and that she did not care. Shortly after that, she was being interviewed by Betty Brant, an anchor on the school's news team, as to who she thought Spider-Man might truly be. Jones replied that she wasn't sure but that she had her suspicions. ''Avengers: Infinity War While she does not appear in this film, she is revealed to have been among the half of the universe that was disintegrated by Thanos offscreen. Avengers: Endgame While she also does not appear in this film, she is resurrected offscreen by the Hulk. Spider-Man: Far From Home Michelle is now Peter's lover as the two are in a relationship together. She accompanies Peter in his trip through Europe, and thus is caught in the crossfire in Peter and Mysterio's fight with the Elementals. She is also aware that Peter is Spider-Man, and claims that she knew because "It was pretty obvious." In Far From Home, MJ has shown to have grown closer with Peter and Ned, along with Betty, showing character development and has tried to make friends. During the 2023-2024 school year, MJ developed romantic feelings for Peter and vice versa. She plans on exploring the counties along with her friends, whilst Peter tries to tell MJ her how he feels. MJ is he centre of Peter's affection as well as his romantic rival Brad Davis, but MJ shows no interest in Brad. In the end, MJ and Peter admit their feelings for each other and share their first kiss, leading them to becoming a couple. Trivia *In the comics, the nickname "MJ" is used by '''Mary Jane Watson'. However, both Kevin Feige and Amy Pascal had stated that Michelle Jones is not Mary Jane Watson and the MJ initials were just a fun homage to Spider-Man's past adventures and his past love in the comics.Spider-Man: Homecoming Producers Say Twist to That Character Not What It Seems *Jones' birthday being June 10th is a reference to Amazing Spider-Man Vol. 1 #25, where Mary Jane Watson made her first appearance and was released on June 10, 1965. *In the second film, MJ has shown to have warmed up to making friends and is more confident than she was in the first movie. Gallery Zendaya as Michelle.jpg|Zendaya as Michelle behind the scenes SM Far From Home character poster 3.jpg|Promo poster Michelle Jones (2).JPG|Michelle at Homecoming SM Far From Home promotional still 6.jpg SM Far From Home promotional still 8.jpg Michelle.jpg|Michelle asking Peter where is he going Michelle Jones (4).JPG|Michelle showing Peter a sad drawing of him in detention Spider-Man Far From Home (17).png Spider-Man Far From Home (20).png Spider-Man Far From Home (21).png Spider-Man Far From Home (36).png Spider-Man Far From Home (44).png Spider-Man Far From Home (61).png Spider-Man Far From Home (77).png Spider-Man Far From Home (79).png Michelle Jones Funko.png References Category:Live-action characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Teenagers Category:Spider-Man characters Category:Heroines Category:Students Category:Females Category:Lovers Category:African American characters Category:Those brought back to life Category:Deuteragonists